The Correct Decision
by kris-wildfire4life
Summary: Hi all this is my first story, i am a wildfire addict.
1. Chapter 1

The correct decision

The correct decision.

I do not own and characters etc,ABC family does.

Description

For the past 6 months Kris had been in Kentucky riding in any illegal races she could for money.

After she left Raintree she no longer had anyone to depend on and was back were she stated. Alone.

She couldn't believe jean had kicked her out, she always said she could trust her and that she would be there for Kris. But Kris had blown it riding in an illegal race. She knew she could have stayed in the area to be with her friends, but she couldn't. She had to get out of there.

Chapter 1 

At Raintree

Matt had forever been looking for Kirs after she left, always thinking that if he could find her then he could bring her back, back home.

Matt was in the barn when his mum walked in. "He's getting worse" he told her, looking at wildfire standing in his stall trying to charge matt through the bars. Wildfire had become very aggressive after Kris left. His friend (Kris) had been taken away from him and he was not at all happy.

At Kentucky

Kris was in her apartment resting on the couch when her mobile phone rang. "Hello" she greeted. "Is this Miss Furillo?" "Yeah" she answered "Who is this?" "It's Ken Davis Senior, we need to talk" he told her in a strong tone.  
"Fine what do you want?" she replied. "For you to come and ride for a client of mine" 

"Uhh I lost my jockeys license remember?" she argued. "Yes I am well aware of that, I mean workouts, no races". 

Kris held for a second thinking about it. But then she snapped out of it, "How could I ever go back?!" she asked him angrily.

"Listen Kris no one has to know about this, my client is starting a new farm about 15 minutes from my ranch and he needs to get a good start and as much as I hate to admit it, you seem like the best person to do so." He answered.

"Fine" "but no body is to no got it?" "Loud and clear" he laughed.

He was about to hang up when Kris stopped him. "Wait!" she said. "How did you get my number?" she asked curiously. "I have my contacts" is all he said then hung up.

Kris couldn't believe she had accepted Ken Davis's offer.

But if she didn't what would she do?. She hated Kentucky, having no friends, pretty much no life. Then the thought of seeing Junior and Matt had persuaded her that maybe she could build a new life back in Dodge. But the thought had also scared her a bit. It was going to be hard because she never broke up with matt, she just left. And Junior was pissed at her for not telling him she was going out with Matt. How did things get so screwed up? She thought.

Kris packed her things, Ken had text her with the address and time she needed to be there. She picked up her lonely two bags and headed out the door and got into the taxi that was waiting outside.

The ride to the farm was long and silent. Thoughts and memories racing through her mind. Good and Bad.

We are really bad at this. Yea were better at this

I am so sorry, I can't see you anymore .I thought you loved me. I do

Go Wildfire! Go!

Its Kerry, his plane crashed he just disappeared.

Kerry how could you take the Ritters purse money

You're not sorry but you will be.

I want us to be together.

You can't stay here anymore.

"Were here miss" the driver said waking Kris out of her gaze. She stepped out of the car and paid the driver,

Nice place she thought as she walked through the front gates. Kris made her way to the stable and looked at the text Ken had sent her. "So Mr.? Steve Whittaker, where can I find you? She muttered.

"Hello miss Furillo is it?". Kris turned around to see a guy few years older then her with blonde hair about 6ft2 and buff.

"Hi" she answered "call me Kris, Mr. Whittaker is it?

"Sure is welcome to Shilo Farms Kris". "So how do you feel about helping me build this place up?" "I'll give it a shot" Kris replied. "Great well I have to catch a flight but make yourself at home, oh and the guest house is yours to stay in." "See you soon" "Bye and thanks" Kris shook his hand and watched him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris walked around this unfamiliar place, she wondered if Ken Davis had held his end of the deal not telling anyone she was th

Chapter 2: An Unfamiliar place

OK guys, 2 more reviews and I'll post another chapter  And thankyou to the 2 people who reviewed on my last chapter. And sorry for the last chapter being SO short.

Kris walked around this unfamiliar place, she wondered if Ken Davis had held his end of the deal not telling anyone she was there. She heard a lonely neigh from behind her and turned to see Primrose, the pretty old bay mare that belladonna had hurt at Raintree.

"Hey girl, you getting moved around too huh?" she said as the mare stood quietly as Kris gave her a pat.

"Yep she's one of our top broodmares" a voice from behind her said, Kris looked around to see Junior. "Kris?" "Oh hi Junior, you're dad can't keep his mouth shut can he?"

"Huh what do you mean?" he asked. "You're dad said he wouldn't tell anyone I was here" "Oh no wait he didn't tell me, I had no idea you were here Kris. I co-own Shilo Farms with Steve"

"OH" was all Kris could get out. She was going to be working for the guy she couldn't get over for the past 6 months.

Great she thought now this was just GREAT (sarcasm lol).

"So wait what ARE you doing here anyway, remembering what she had done to him in the past, picking up a curious yet pissed off tone. "Uhh well I'm working here now" she sort of muttered, looking at junior with his eyebrows spread.

"Ok well make yourself at home, bye" was all he said.

"Wait, Junior!" "How couldn't you have told me Kris?!"

"You're still going on about that?!" "I'm sorry ok I didn't want to hurt you!" Kris said sadly knowing that this was bound to happen.

"NO if you didn't WANT to hurt me you wouldn't have gotten together with matt and then not told me about it!" he replied glaring at her. "And THEN just take off!" he reminded her.

"Where would I have gone Junior, jean kicked me out, I didn't have anywhere else to go!".

"WHAT, what do you mean Jean kicked you out? I thought u just left"

"No way, I would never of left if I didn't have to, you know how much I loved it there!" she said.

"Oh Kris if it was because of the match race I am so sorry I," "its fine Junior, I don't blame you" she cut him off and walked quickly to which way she gathered the guest house would be, knowing Junior would probably follow and try to apologize again, but right now she didn't want apologies.

"Kris please wait!" he said, gently grabbing her arm and turning her around but she shook it of, turned back around and continued walking with yet again thoughts racing through her head. Junior got the drift and stayed behind.

How could you not tell me you were sleeping with her

Kris you can't ask me that anymore and I can't ask you

You found some other girl to show it to

I don't have feelings for you anymore and I think we should just be friends

She slid open the glass door of the guest house. She walked around it taking in her new home, she walked to the bed and felt a cold chill. "Shit" "I left my bags in the stable" she said to herself. She ran outside quickly retrieved her bags, put them on the bed and unzipped one taking out a white hoodie and putting it on. Then unpacking her clothes into the bedside drawers. Once she finished she sat herself on the bed.

I wish I could see wildfire she thought. Wait stuff it I am. Kris shoved her boots on and rushed out the door and started jogging down the Shilo driveway.

With her jogging the entire way she soon found herself at Raintree, she went through the back and saw that her old trailer was gone, she ignored it and looked to the house to see all lights turned off accept Matt's bedroom.

The barn door squeaked and she flinched as it opened. She looked in to be blown away, it was pretty much deserted, the stables still full with old manure, and old hay covered the usually swept floor. Tears came to her eyes, and then she heard hooves clatter in the last stall, she jogged to the very end to find Wildfire kicking and lashing out through the bars. "Hey boy it's me, calm down" she told him, he recognized her voice and warily walked over to her. "Hey buddy, how are ya, I have missed you so much" she said patting him.

"He missed you too" she looked up startled and saw Matt. He had a wide grin on his face and his hands in his jean pockets. "I hoped you would come back one day" he said happily. "I'm not back Matt, I'm working at Shilo Farms" Kris said tears dripping from her eyes, knowing that she would be shattering all his hopes of Kris one day returning to Raintree "I'm so sorry" she looked up at him for a split moment, gave Wildfire a last pat, whispered "I'll be back" and walked out leaving him there in shock, frozen.

Matt stood there shocked, he thought she had finally come back, not that there was that much to come back too, after Kris left Jean had sold most of the horses except Wildfire hoping he would calm down and one day resume racing along with a few others.

But she had realized there was no hope of that, closed the farm, sold the others and offered Wildfire for sale, many farms had come and looked but none of them could get near him. His anger had grown so strong after Kris left, his stall hadn't been cleaned in over 2 months and he was starting to get really sick.

Matt turned around and watched the love of his life once again leave, but he knew it wouldn't be for good, now that she was staying at Shilo he might have one last chance to get her back. Wait he thought, she's not with Junior is she? Remembering Junior was a Co-Owner of Shilo Farms, why would she have come back otherwise? A flash of anger ran through him.

Kris walked back to Shilo thinking everything through, questions popping up everywhere. Why was Raintree so rundown? Why hadn't they looked after Wildfire?

Why did Matt have to come out and see her? Why did she leave Junior like she did? Why did she ride in that stupid match race? Why did she even bother coming back for?

God damn it everything was screwed up!!

Before she knew it a blue Porsche slowed up beside her. Junior. "Kris? What are you doing out here?" "I went to see Wildfire" she said as walked on not looking at Junior.

"Well jump in I'm going back to Shilo to do some paperwork anyway"

"I'll be ok" Kris stated clearly upset. "Kris just get in" he told her, Kris stopped and looked at him, she WAS pretty tired, "Fine" she agreed and walked over to the passenger door and jumped in. "Nice ride" she laughed trying to take her mind off things.

"So" "did you see jean?" "No but I saw Matt" she said looking down at her shoes.

"Oh how was it?" "He thought I had come back" she replied starting to laugh but she couldn't do it, she broke down crying "Damn it, why is it everything I do hurts people?"

"Its ok Kris you don't mean in" junior said trying to settle her down. "Why would you say that? Shouldn't you still be pissed at me too" "I can't stay mad at you forever Kris" he told her.

"Junior, do you think with some time this will all blow over?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, you could give it a go though, focus on work and don't think about all that, then maybe we can all start over again." "Thanks" she said finally with a genuine smile, which junior noticed and it made him happy.


End file.
